aphelion
by Rori H. Nemuri
Summary: (Highschool UA) Apparemment, Anna semblait convaincue du fait qu'il sortait en cachette avec Dean Winchester, tout comme Gabriel... Et Castiel n'avait vraiment, vraiment pas le cœur de leur dire qu'en vérité, il s'agissait de l'autre Winchester.
1. (les frangins Winchester)

**Rating :** T **  
Genres :** Angst, Humor, fake!DeanCas, SamCas, DeanBenny **  
Disclaimer** : Erik Kripke

Highschool!UA né d'une discussion avec Kandai sur un éventuel fake DeanCas, qui mènerait à un SamCas, et qui échouerait ensuite sur du Dean/Benny.

* * *

 **aphelion  
** _/apˈhiːlɪən/_

1\. Le point d'orbite d'une planète, d'un astéroïde ou d'une comète où il est le plus loin du soleil.

2\. La vie amoureuse de Dean Winchester.

* * *

\- C'est pas quelque chose que j'peux dire à John, admet-il avec reluctance, ses jambes dépassant seules du dessous de sa (future) voiture.

Et sa paume ouverte dépasse aussi, expectative.

\- Sam, appelle-t-il, cherchant du bout des doigts le tee-shirt sale de son frangin.  
\- Hmm ? Ah, attends –

Il retient difficilement une moue agacée que son cadet ne verrait de toute façon pas, et s'empêche aussi de taper du pied; pas comme si leur père, dans sa grande bonté, ne le laissait bosser sur l'Impala que les week-ends, et parfois les rares soirs où le reste des voitures de la casse n'avaient pas besoin de lui et de ses heures supp' gratuites.

\- Il devrait chasser les minettes, s'était moqué Bobby plusieurs fois, lui offrant le fond de sa bière plus tout à fait fraîche, pas s'plonger les coudes dans ces vieilles carlingues.

John Winchester n'était pas exactement d'accord.

\- Tiens, lui fit Sam, la bonne clé s'enfonçant dans sa main.  
\- Merci.

 _Chasser les minettes_ , eu-t-il envie de singer son oncle. Comme s'il en avait envie, des _filles_. Dean préférait encore trimer sur sa voiture, merci bien; quitte à passer ses week-ends dans la vieille casse auto tenue par sa famille. Ça lui permettait au moins de récupérer des bonnes pièces, pas cher, et d'échanger les nouvelles (le moins possible) contre des journées.

Sam les rayait par tranche de cinq, puisque chaque jour du était un petit bâton tracé vertical au marqueur noir sur le tableau de la cuisine. Dean n'avait que la force de les ignorer en grignotant son bacon et ses œufs le matin; le reste du temps, il esquivait la cuisine, les ronds de café laissés par la tasse de son père et les journaux de cette dernière semaine sagement repliés sur un coin de la table en attendant de servir à éponger quelque chose.

\- Vu tout ce qu'on dit pas à John, commença Sam, tournant sa page dans le silence relatif du garage ouvert sur la rue, ses mots suspendus entre eux dans la fraîcheur d'un après-midi d'Avril dont Dean ne verrait pas le ciel.

Pas d'autre ciel que le métal arqué au-dessus de lui; la radio chantait quelque chose de bien, pour une fois, et Sam lisait quelque chose, adossé à l'aile sombre et lustrée de l'Impala.

 _Je t'emmène_ , se voyait-il déjà lui imposer, ses poings serrés dans l'une de ces chemises qui avait été à John, puis lui, jadis; le coffre est déjà plein et il sait que l'essieu tiendra, que les suspensions iront jusqu'où il faudra. Le volant lui brûlera les doigts à cause du soleil d'août, le faux cuir chauffé à blanc par un astre pas décidé à disparaître.

Et ils quitteront John.

\- T'es là dans la semaine ? S'enquit soudain Sam en se penchant sous la voiture.

Dean se tord pour essayer de jeter un œil dans sa direction, mais n'aperçoit que la touffe de cheveux trop épaisse de son frère racler le sol crade du garage.

\- J'suis là tout le temps, Sam, soupira-t-il avec un agacement qu'il aurait voulu plus léger.  
\- Cool. Faut que tu m'interceptes du courrier.

Dean hoche la tête.

\- C'est quoi ?  
\- Pas sûr, répondit vaguement Sam, sa voix déjà absente laissant suggérer qu'il s'était remis à lire, les outils déjà utilisés installés dans un arc autour de ses jambes repliées.

Ce n'est que jeudi soir. Le soir des lasagnes.

\- C'est Missouri qui vient ou on y va ? Lança-t-il à son cadet, y réfléchissant soudain.  
\- … Nous, sembla supposer Sam à voix haute. Pap' avait acheté ce cake vanille-cerise chez Target, avec le glaçage bleu et blanc ? Anna et Cas ont récupéré les restes, lui raconta-t-il, d'un coup très sûr de sa version.  
\- C'était pas y a trois semaines, ça, siffla Dean de son ton le moins convaincu, sourcils froncés à la recherche de ce qu'ils avaient bien pu faire jeudi dernier.

Il entend plus qu'il ne voit Sam hausser les épaules.

C'est à ce moment qu'un sourire définitivement mesquin finit de manger le visage de Dean.

\- Y aura peut-être Cas, supposa-t-il, tentativement, s'attendant déjà à recevoir un coup sur la jambe.

Ce à quoi il n'avait cependant évidemment pas réfléchi, c'était la possibilité que leur père vienne les rejoindre au garage, même un rien qu'un instant, son mug de café déjà plein, s'adossant avec toute la patience dont il était incapable au mur du fond.

\- C'est vrai qu'il est sympa, admit Sam en ricanant, ses yeux suivant toujours les lignes d'encre du livre entre ses doigts.

La paume ouverte de Dean ressortit de nouveau de sous la voiture, demandeuse, rencontrant à tâtons celle de son frère.

Le fait que John décide de claquer un coup magistral au capot n'arrangea pas les choses du tout.

\- Chef, articula finalement Sam, sa crispation légère et volontairement discrète à la vue de son livre grand ouvert, embrassant le béton du garage, sa page et perdue et beaucoup d'autres cornées.

Le cri étouffé de Dean laissait supposer une future bosse.

\- Lasagnes chez Missouri dans trois heures, lui lança John avec un sourire, son mug entre les doigts.

Une hypnotique et paresseuse goute de café s'était glissée tout le long de la tasse, et menaçait de juste tomber, dangereusement suspendue au cul du mug encore brun des dernières maladresses du paternel.

Sam hocha simplement la tête, n'osant qu'à peine le regarder dans les yeux; il avait lu quelque part que c'était pourtant mieux de s'y forcer, et c'était aussi ce que Jess lui avait sifflé dans les oreilles le jour où ils avaient envoyé leurs candidatures pour l'Ivy League.

John n'était pas au courant.

 _Pas encore_ , se promit-il.

\- Et Dean, quand tu seras sorti de là-dessous, j'ai besoin que tu ailles faire un tour à la Casse. Aujourd'hui, insista John en envoyant un coup de pied gentillet dans les mollets de son ainé. Elle va pas s'envoler, hein.

Il éclata d'un de ses rires toujours trop bruyants, ceux qui criaient à sa place tous les rajouts de John dans cette tasse trop sale. Sam se laissa aller à sourire, récupérant son bouquin dont il épousseta précautionneusement la couverture.

 _Si tu ne sais pas où regarder_ , lui avait persiflé Jess, décidée à ne pas lâcher l'affaire, _vise entre les deux yeux. Là_ , avait-elle indiqué, son index pointant l'exact milieu entre ses sourcils blonds. Ça suffira.

Sam avait éclaté de rire, avant de s'entraîner sur Dean dont le regard trop franc l'avait laissé – mal ? _Douloureux_ , s'était-il surpris à penser, le regard clair de son aîné soudain si semblable aux rares souvenirs qu'il avait de leur mère. Jess l'avait frappé sur l'épaule, se suggérant l'air de rien comme futur cobaye.

C'était il y avait quatre mois, et vingt jours – Jessica, comme son petit frère et leurs parents, était décédée dans l'incendie accidentel de leur pavillon, dont il ne restait qu'une petite croute noire identique en tout point au bout calciné d'une allumette.

 _Tout ça_ , n'avait-il pas pleuré à la sépulture, songeant à la petitesse de la flamme.

\- Ouaip, répondit Dean du ton absent qu'il garde toujours pour John, s'extirpant du dessous de l'Impala.  
\- Je t'ai laissé les clés du pickup sur le comptoir. De retour à six heures, six heures et demie… Pas de retard, mon grand, le prévint-il, hochant la tête dans la direction de son fils qui lui répondit de même, jugulant son malaise en s'essuyant trop méticuleusement les mains sur le chiffon accroché à sa ceinture.

Risquant un regard vers son cadet, Dean se redressa de tout son haut et osa :

\- Permission d'emmener Sammy avec moi ?

C'était parfois étonnamment simple d'amener John à aller dans son sens.

\- … Pas cette fois, Dean. Il y a un client, s'expliqua-t-il en haussant les épaules, aspergeant ses doigts de café brûlant. Putain de merde ! Eclata-t-il en changeant le mug de main, secouant l'autre en l'air et titubant déjà jusqu'à la cuisine pour les passer sous l'eau.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'ils entendirent le robinet que Sam et Dean osèrent échanger un regard.

\- Vas-y, lui souffla Sam, rangeant son livre dans son sac.  
\- Sam –  
\- Dean, chuchota-t-il, ses doigts pressant son épaule alors qu'il le dépassait pour retourner à sa chambre, fais pas attendre Bobby. Le Chef –  
\- Ouais, le coupa Dean en dégageant son épaule.

.

Le pick-up trop neuf de John n'était pas agréable à conduire. Le machin était encore raide, les suspensions violentes contre les nids de poule de la route, et les sièges avait cette odeur capiteuse de cuir jeune, entretenu, et s'asseoir à la place tout aussi odorante d'un père s'aspergeant autant de café que d'aftershave citron-romarin ne lui plaisait guère.

C'était comme si John tentait de s'incruster dans chaque pore de sa peau, comme de la sueur, mais à l'envers; il serait saturé de la puanteur paternelle jusqu'à demain, la rigueur militaire des douches Winchester ne l'autorisant qu'à gratter à la va-vite les zones contaminées, sans pouvoir se débarrasser totalement de l'odeur.

John vivait jusque dans ses os, s'y couchant comme le cancer et y pesant, lourd.

\- Hey, Dean ! L'appela Bobby tandis qu'il garait proprement le pick-up.

Il lui rendit son grand signe de la main, s'approchant de ce qui semblait être le _problème_ de John.

Une Cadillac Coupe Deville de 1959.

Le propriétaire se tenait dans toute son aristocratique raideur de l'autre côté de sa voiture, son costume noir tremblant dans la brise.

\- Monsieur, le salua poliment Dean sans oser lui proposer sa main, soudain très conscient de son tee-shirt d'Aerosmith et de la chemise sale qu'il avait nouée autour de sa taille en partant de la maison.  
\- Jeune homme, lui répondit-on avec la politesse amusée de quelqu'un qui sait sa gêne.  
\- Faudrait que tu jettes un coup d'œil, fiston, l'intercepta Bobby avant qu'il ne puisse s'extasier devant les finitions chromées de la voiture, sa peinture crème impeccablement lisse et cirée luisant sous le soleil rasant de fin d'après-midi.

 _Ce n'est qu'une histoire de carburateur_ , le rassure Dean après un rapide coup d'œil, enfoncé jusqu'aux coudes dans la graisse du moteur. _La pièce ici_ , indiqua-t-il au propriétaire autant qu'à Bobby, _est trop neuve pour celle-ci, qui s'est patinée avec le temps. Elles s'emboîtent mal. Ça gène. On peut mettre une résine_ , se permit-il de proposer, haussant les épaules à sa propre suggestion.

Le propriétaire, lui, haussa un sourcil circonspect.

Celui des gens qui n'y connaissent rien.

Bobby réussit à lui vendre sa résine un bon tiers plus cher qu'elle ne l'est, faisant son difficile sur le fait qu'« une fois le pot ouvert, il est perdu », se proposant d'offrir la main d'œuvre, parce qu'« on est comme ça, au Kansas ».

Dean avait mordu sa joue tout du long, observant l'échange sans en perdre une miette; finalement, le curieux aristo repartit dans sa Cadillac après leur avoir chichement tendu quelques billets, comptant avec soin chaque devise dans la main ouverte de Bobby.

\- Gentlemen, les avait finalement salués le curieux personnage avant de disparaître.

La Cadillac laissa une longue traînée de poussière brune derrière elle, disparaissant tout au bout du chemin.

\- Tu viens à l'intérieur deux minutes ?

Dean, son regard toujours perdu vers l'autre bout du chemin, ses doigts triturant les clés du pick-up dans sa poche, acquiesça d'un air absent.

\- C'est jeudi, donc pas longtemps, fit-il en suivant Bobby à l'intérieur de sa maison.

Bobby vivait juste à côté du hangar qui leur servait d'entrepôt. Ses trois chiens montaient la garde, de nuit, quand la carabine du vieux proprio de la Casse ne suffisait pas à éloigner les petits crétins décidés à leur voler quelque chose.

\- Ah, siffla Bobby en ouvrant son frigo, j'te propose pas de bière, alors ?

Dean lui fait signe que non, appuyé au meuble de cuisine.

Il n'est pas tard, mais Bobby saisit parfaitement toute l'urgence qui le pousse à poliment refuser une bière, un jus de fruit, ou juste un foutu verre d'eau. Dean n'est pas bavard, pas quand il passe plusieurs minutes à regarder fixement l'horloge suspendue au-dessus de la table de la cuisine, le mécanisme à ressorts cassé et le coucou pendant mollement de son perchoir.

Il y a longtemps qu'elle n'indique plus l'heure.

\- Allez, rentre chez ton père, s'agace-t-il au bout d'un moment, lui faisant signe de déguerpir d'un large geste de la main.

Même en avance d'une heure, les gamins de John seront toujours trop en retard; c'est la rigueur militaire, s'en était-il amusé, bourru, il y a bien des années. _Avant l'heure, c'est pas l'heure, mais à l'heure, c'est plus l'heure !_

Maintenant, à voir à presque vingt ans la copie carbone de John et ses regards fuyants se diriger vers le pick-up, Bobby ne s'en amuse plus vraiment. Le gamin n'était pas fait pour l'école, c'était sûr; mais John tenait à ce qu'il aille à la Faculté d'état, même pour ne pas étudier quelque chose d'intéressant, simplement pour le diplôme, et parce qu'il refusait de régulariser le cas de son fils à la casse auto.

 _Ça l'occupe_ , avait-il entendu John marmonner, et la discussion s'était arrêtée là.

.

Dîner chez Missouri n'est pas une invitation qui se refuse; et trainer avec les Winchester rend la chose plus obligatoire encore.

Anna n'est simplement pas sûre que s'y laisser trainer par son cousin est une bonne chose, parce que ça fait beaucoup de personnes autour de la table au courant de quelque chose que John Winchester, lui, ignore.

\- Cas, appelle-t-elle dans la pénombre de la rue où s'allongent des pavillons tous si rigoureusement identiques qu'elle se demande comment Castiel peut se repérer avec autant de facilité dans le quartier.

Il ne lui répond pas, ses mains enfoncées dans les poches de son pantalon en toile beige.

\- Castiel ! Appelle-t-elle un peu plus fort.

Il finit par se tourner, cette petite merde, et darde son regard bleu sur elle.

\- Anna ?  
\- Ce n'est pas la voiture des Winchester, là-bas ?

De l'autre côté de la rue, il y a effectivement le pick-up gris métallisé du père arrêté le long du trottoir, face à ce qui doit être la maison de Missouri Mosley.

Cas est déjà venu.

Il sait que se cacher est essentiel, surtout de John. Il y a cours demain, donc personne ne restera tard, et ni Anna, ni lui, ne pourront s'excuser pour une pause cigarette durant le repas. _Missouri ne tolère pas_ , avait-il signifié à sa cousine le premier soir où elle avait été invitée.

Anna Milton n'avait rien voulu savoir, et était sortie fumer sur le perron, écrasant ses cendres et son mégot dans le bégonia en fleurs de Missouri.

Sur le chemin du retour, elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de lui dire, tout bas, _John ne tolère pas._

\- Ce n'est pas comme ça, avait-il tenté de se justifier.  
\- Oh, s'était-elle exclamée, victorieuse.

Après quelques pas et au moins autant de questions, Anna lui avait finalement dit :

\- Eh bah, qui aurait cru que tu te taperais Winchester, hein ? Me regarde pas comme ça. La moitié du lycée en parle encore, « Dean la meilleure nuit de ma vie », avait-elle singé une des redoublantes de dernière année.

Interdit, Castiel l'avait laissée poursuivre, acquiesçant au bon moment, laissant échapper un « hmm » approbateur ou désapprobateur, jusqu'à ce qu'Anna soit rentrée.

\- Il est sorti avec Lisa, tu te rappelles ? Il y a deux ans ? Trois ?

A ce moment-là, tout en haut des trois marches, ses cheveux roux ondulants au gré du vent, Anna avait ajouté, visiblement mesquine :

\- C'est un bon coup, mais c'est un mauvais mec. Le bon copain avec qui ça t'arrive de baiser, mais pas un vrai copain, avait-elle insisté face à son absence totale de réponse.

Castiel, dans son infinie bonté, n'avait fait qu'acquiescer.

Apparemment, sa cousine semblait également convaincue du fait qu'il sortait en cachette avec Dean Winchester, tout comme Gabriel, qui s'était amusé à lui glisser des préservatifs goût Coca-Cola dans les poches.

Il n'avait vraiment, vraiment pas le cœur de leur dire qu'il s'agissait de l'autre Winchester.

Pas _John_.

Sam.

 _Samuel_ , avait-il essayé tentativement juste après l'appel du professeur, dans le cours d'Histoire qu'ils avaient en commun un mardi sur deux.

\- Si, lui confirme-t-il en traversant la route.  
\- Et ton Winchester, alors ? Lui murmure-t-elle, soudain pressante, ses petites mains s'attachant à son bras.  
\- Tout va bien, répondit-il en haussant les épaules, pas sûr de sa réponse.

Elle lui sourit d'un air sibyllin, puis le dépasse pour aller sonner.


	2. (des lasagnes et de la vaisselle)

Quelque part entre les lasagnes et le dessert, Anna s'est éclipsée pour fumer sa cigarette de vingt-et-une heures trente. John et Missouri sont restés à table, à discuter autour de la bouteille de vin bon marché qu'elle a débouchée pour la soirée; Dean avait volontiers laissé le fond de son verre à Sam, qui y avait discrètement trempé ses lèvres avant d'en recracher une bonne quantité directement dans le verre, grimaçant et tirant la langue.

\- Dégueu, avait-il commenté en renversant le reste de vin dans l'évier.

Dean avait haussé les épaules, se concentrant sur la vaisselle, un torchon sur l'épaule; Sam lançait des coups d'œil curieux au frigo où des magnets formant une carte de l'Amérique se regroupaient pêle-mêle, mal arrangés. _Hawaï_ , songea-t-il en déplaçant la pièce grossièrement découpée pour avoir la forme des îles principales l'archipel, _va par là._

Il y a quatre fois le magnet du Kansas et au moins autant de fois celui du Maine, et de New York; ça lui rappelle les cartes à apprendre, en primaire, quand il s'était émerveillé des contours lisses et droits de chaque état, emboités à la perfection pour former l'Amérique.

 _L'œuvre de l'Homme._

\- Sammy ? L'appelle gentiment Missouri, penchée par-dessus la table de la salle à manger. Envoie-nous ton frère, tu veux ?

Dean lui balance le torchon humide dans le visage et disparaît de la cuisine dans un long ricanement moqueur.

\- Ce _connard_ , s'énerve Sam entre ses dents, le torchon serré dans son poing.

Le petit rire étouffé de Castiel, depuis l'autre côté de la cuisine, le fige d'un coup.

\- T'étais pas avec Milton ? _Dehors_ , n'ajoute-t-il pas, se sentant déjà inhumainement agressif et accusateur alors que Cas a tous les droits d'être ici, à manger des lasagnes maison et à aider avec la vaisselle que Dean leur a laissée.  
\- Pas intéressé par la cigarette, lui répond-t-on avec un sourire gêné. Je lave et tu essuies ?  
\- … Je – hein ?  
\- La vaisselle, lui fait-on remarquer.

L'évier est encore plein, et la mousse a débordé là où Dean ne s'est pas décidé à être propre; même s'il laisse toujours la cuisine de Missouri impeccable, sa façon de faire reste très, très bordélique et lui fait sans doute passer plus de temps que prévu sur quelque chose d'aussi restreint et rapide que de six couverts.

Dean est le genre de personne qui range sa chambre en trois fois, et étale l'opération sur une petite semaine; il avait tendance à jouer avec tout ce qu'il trouvait, à se laisser distraire par l'étagère de livres que Sam entretenait pour lui, à vérifier la cachette de ses numéros de _Sports Illustrated_ dans la grille d'aération – le regarder faire vous filait une migraine de tous les diables.

\- … Ok, répondit timidement Sam au bout de quelques secondes.

Castiel avait déjà les mains dans l'eau, et rallumé le robinet; Dean leur avait laissé le cadavre de l'éponge dégoulinante d'eau savonneuse sur le comptoir, et Sam entendait sa voix de Jeune Homme Responsable TM répondre aux grandes questions de Missouri Mosley sur son futur, la présence silencieuse de John accoudé au bord de la table, l'air de rien, était un rappel constant de ne pas faire de vagues.

Sans un mot, Sam prit l'assiette que lui tendait Castiel et se mit à l'essuyer sans réfléchir.

\- Désolé, souffla-t-il au bout d'un moment, son murmure à peine audible au-dessus des bruits de vaisselle et du robinet. Je –  
\- T'en fais pas, le coupa Castiel tout aussi bas. Anna et moi, on a le même à la maison…

Le regard interrogatif de Sam le fit hausser les épaules, mais il n'en dit pas plus, et laissa leurs épaules se toucher dans le silence relatif de la cuisine.

.

\- Et l'année prochaine, alors ?

Dean força un rire amusé, échangeant un regard convenu avec son père.

\- Je continue la fac, répondit-il, ses bras croisés sur la table et assis tout au bord de sa chaise, penché si dangereusement en avant que son déséquilibre faisait vibrer d'énervement la paupière supérieure gauche de John.  
\- Ah, très bien, très bien…

Missoury porta son verre de vin à ses lèvres, acquiesçant tout du long; contrairement à John, leur chaleureuse ancienne voisine ne connaissait rien de ses bulletins de notes, qui sans jamais tomber dans une médiocrité que son père aurait prise trop personnellement, restaient relativement moyens.

 _A la naissance de ton frère,_ lui avait-il un jour expliqué avec des mots simples et une patience qui ne s'était pas encore laissée émietter par les années, _j'ai ouvert deux comptes à la banque._

 _Un pour toi_ , avait poursuivi John, plantant son index dans son petit torse de gamin de neuf ans, _et un pour Sammy._

 _Pour que vous alliez à l'école._

\- Et pour faire quoi, après ? Tu travailles déjà avec ton père et avec – avec Mr Singer, c'est ça ? Lui redemanda-t-elle, comme souvent.  
\- Bobby, la corrigea gentiment John faisant danser l'alcool dans son verre, avant de le sentir.

Dean se mordit la langue pour ne pas faire un commentaire désobligeant – son père et l'alcool, et le coup d'œil que Missouri lui jeta en disait assez long pour eux deux.

\- Oui, quelques fois. Pour donner un coup de main, précisa-t-il, l'air de rien.

 _C'est sans importance._

\- Ah, oui, lui siffla-t-elle sans l'entendre, son regard perçant résolument fixé sur John, qui l'ignorait avec une insolence frisant le ridicule.  
\- Hé d'ailleurs, le client de cet aprem' ? Lança Dean en direction de son père, dont le regard était toujours rivé tout au fond de son verre.  
\- Hm ?  
\- Cadillac, Coupe DeVille. Modèle de '59. Un bi-jou, articula-t-il avec fierté.

 _Ça ne marche pas_ , paniqua-t-il à demi, voyant son père demeurer, disons, _son père_ , et sans aucune diversion décidée à faire son entrée. Milton est partie fumer sa clope dans le jardin et son frère drague Castiel Novak par-dessus les plats sales de leur dîner.

Et il y a lui, assis entre deux personnes qui se détestent le plus cordialement possible depuis plus de dix ans, mais qui sont assez polis pour ne pas provoquer de scène.

La bouteille est aux deux tiers vides, et se tient entre eux et leurs verres; il est sûrement tard déjà, et Missouri va les renvoyer tôt chez eux, ne va pas risquer de s'énerver inutilement contre John.

Ils vont passer une bonne fin de soirée, saluer Anna et Cas qui vont rentrer à pied chez eux, dans leur maison bourgeoise de deux étages où ils vivent en petit clan retranché où toutes les lumières sont éteintes à vingt-deux heures tapantes.

Dean invente, mais il ne voit pas comment ça pourrait être différent de ce qu'il en imagine; Anna Milton a la langue bien pendue, que ce soit pour les autres ou pour elle, et le fait que son oncle soit un homme absent ou que la fratrie s'autogère la plupart des jours n'est pas nouveau.

\- Je vais chercher le dessert, lâcha finalement Missouri en reculant bruyamment sa chaise, sa serviette serrée entre ses doigts boudinés par ses bagues en or, se levant de table dans un énervement évident qu'elle cacha bien vite en trottinant jusqu'à la cuisine.

Dean l'apprécie, vraiment – Sam et lui ont passé un bon morceau de leur enfance chez elle, quand il y a eu – quand il y a eu l'histoire avec leur mère.

\- Hey Dean, l'appela soudain John, ses yeux sombres suivant dangereusement leur hôtesse. Ça avance comment, la voiture ?  
\- Ça avance, osa-t-il prudemment après un léger blanc.

John hocha la tête, contenté par la réponse de son fils.

.

Anna Milton scrutait incrédule l'énorme monstruosité de crème et de croute brune depuis un moment déjà quand Cas et Sam revinrent de la cuisine, les doigts encore humides et leurs manches arrosées d'eau.

 _C'est_ encore _pire_ , avait-elle cru entendre Dean plaisanter avec son frère, son cousin retenant un sourire en voyant les Winchester ricaner par-dessus la chaise vide de Missouri depuis leur coin de la table.

\- J'avais oublié le coulis, s'excusa promptement celle-ci en plaçant une saucière de la taille d'un saladier à côté de son cheesecake.

Anna se pencha discrètement par-dessus John Winchester pour en inspecter le contenu; remarquant son manège, il lui passa le coulis – fraise ? framboise, devina-t-elle à la couleur.

\- Je vais couper, laissez –  
\- Oh, Castiel – tu peux me tutoyer, insista Missouri pour, peut-être, la troisième fois depuis le début du repas.

Et sans doute la vingtième fois en tout – Cas pouvait être sacrément obtus.

\- J'y penserai, concéda-t-il avec un sourire.  
\- _Menteur_ , lui siffla Anna en lui passant la saucière.

Sam, assis de l'autre côté de Castiel, l'entendit et tenta vainement de ne pas pouffer de rire.

Mrs Mosley servit de nouveau les adultes en vin, offrant juste un fond à Dean, cette fois; et sembla en proposer les dernières gouttes aux plus jeunes jusqu'à ce que le refus poli de Sam ne les en prive.

 _Merci_ , s'énerva Anna en silence, regardant la bouteille vide partir dans la poubelle à verre.

\- Anna, ton assiette, lui demanda-t-on alors.  
\- Pas beaucoup, s'il te plaît, précisa-t-elle immédiatement, voyant son assiette disparaître au loin dans l'une des mains de Missouri, l'autre tenant une pelle à tarte au moins aussi énorme que la paume d'ours de John Winchester.

La générosité de la part étouffa largement son merci lorsqu'elle tendit les doigts pour récupérer son assiette. A se demander comment le plat pouvait être vide après un seul tour de table.

 _Peu importe_ , laissa-t-elle tomber en triturant la croûte en spéculoos du bout de sa cuillère.

.

Il n'est même pas vingt-deux heures lorsqu'ils prennent congé, Anna et lui; un bref salut aux Winchester, et Missouri les raccompagne jusqu'aux quelques marches de son perron dans la fraîcheur des soirées encore sombres d'Avril.

Elle attend toujours qu'ils aient passé le coin de la rue pour retourner à l'intérieur, debout en tablier sous la petite lumière trop jaune de son entrée, déterrant les mégots de Mademoiselle Anna Milton du pot de son bégonia ou leur faisant simplement signe.

\- Alors, l'interrogea soudain sa cousine, inquisitrice curieuse de sa vie privée.

 _A la longue, elle va finir par la connaître mieux que moi_ , tentait-il de s'en amuser, la laissant faire pour ne pas la rendre plus implacable encore.

\- Alors, commença Castiel sans savoir quoi lui dire, rien.  
\- Je me doute… Il est resté à discuter avec les _adultes_ , devina-t-elle, reniflant dédaigneusement à l'idée qu'on puisse vouloir passer du temps avec John Winchester ou Missouri Mosley.  
\- C'est son père qui lui a demandé de venir, ne put-il s'empêcher de la corriger.  
\- Ah, on est soucieux des allées et venues de Dean, maintenant ?  
\- Anna, soupira Cas avec un agacement certain, arrête.

Elle lui offre sa meilleure moue boudeuse et le dépasse, marchant à pas rapides, sautillant entre les pelouses trop bien entretenues du quartier; ils sont pratiquement arrivés, et leur vitesse décroît exponentiellement avec la proximité de leur point de chute.

\- Tu devrais lui dire, hasarda-t-elle alors, le devançant d'à peine quelques pas.  
\- … Je –  
\- J'me doute, l'interrompit sa cousine en se tournant finalement vers lui, sa robe découvrant ses genoux blancs à la lumière des lampadaires.  
\- Je lui dirai, se promit-il. C'est juste –  
\- Pas simple, devina Anna, moqueuse. Si t'as besoin…

Acquiesçant à sa phrase restée en suspens, Cas prit ses doigts entre les siens et la guida jusqu'à chez eux.

.

Sam n'est pas un grand fan du vendredi.

Ça veut dire qu'il a physique-chimie, et il aimerait ne pas être un idiot fini dans les matières les plus scientifiques – il revoit l'air profondément revanchard de Dean quand il avait fini par lui demander un coup de main, son cahier d'exercices roulé entre ses doigts; et son frère de dire, vengeur, _c'est pourtant logique._

 _Il n'y a rien de logique là-dedans_ , avait-il répliqué d'un ton pincé.

C'était son tour de petit-déj, alors contrairement au reste des matins où Dean leur faisait des œufs, des toasts et du bacon avec un café de cow-boy, Sam s'était motivé à faire des pancakes. Il avait quand même sorti une poêle et fait griller du bacon pour leur père, s'apprêtant à casser un œuf pour qu'il cuise dans le même jus.

Le café était déjà prêt et fumait dans les deux tasses posées sur le comptoir; Dean prenait la sienne au passage, en allant chercher le courrier et le journal, et en profitant pour poser les factures et l'éventuel courrier à envoyer qu'ils pouvaient avoir (quelque chose de rare).

Le Chef ne se lève pas le vendredi – c'est Bobby qui est du matin. Sam lui laisse toujours une assiette à réchauffer dans le micro-onde. Dean ne sait pas s'il en aurait le courage, et c'est bien pour ça que c'est son frère qui se charge de la fin de semaine; il fait le tour de leur courrier sans y réfléchir, séparant les enveloppes blanches et brunes en deux tas, _important_ et _moins important_.

\- Sam ?

Il y en avait une qui n'entrait dans aucune de ces deux catégories, et qui portait le joli tampon d'une université de l'Ivy League.

 _Darthmouth_.

\- On en reparle plus tard, lui fait Sam, tout bas, pointant vers les escaliers qu'on entendait déjà grincer.

Dean rangea la lettre pliée en deux dans la poche arrière de son pantalon, passant son tee-shirt passé par-dessus; il s'installa à table sans un mot, son plat de pancake perdant soudain tout intérêt à mesure que la nouvelle s'installait, comme du plomb, tout au fond de son estomac.

 _Sammy va partir –_

.

Sam sait déjà comment ça va se passer, il devine l'air interdit de Dean, son silence et ses regards perdus; il a envie de lui tirer sur la manche, de lui dire qu'il est désolé et de se laisser guider jusqu'à la maison, comme quand ils étaient petits et que Sam s'éloignait trop de l'aire de jeu.

 _Je vais me faire gronder_ , s'énervait alors son frère.

Et puis, ils rentraient chez John.

\- Je sais ce que tu vas dire, commença-t-il sur le chemin du retour, ce soir-là.  
\- Sam, je –  
\- On a posté les lettres avec Jess, en Novembre – j'pensais pas que j'aurai des réponses, tenta-t-il sincèrement de se justifier, triturant l'enveloppe entre ses doigts sans oser l'ouvrir.  
\- C'est pour ça que tu voulais que je… Enfin, que je fasse gaffe au courrier ?

Sam hocha la tête, ses lèvres pincées dans une fine ligne désolée;

\- J'aurai du te le dire, s'excuse-t-il à demi.

Dean acquiesce, absent, parti ailleurs; il n'ira pas bosser ce soir, mais demain, et Sam exhale un souffle tremblant, pas sûr que son idée soit bonne.

\- Je sais pour l'Impala, Dean – et pour la jarre de fric que tu remplis chez Missouri tous les jeudis, lui avoue-t-il finalement. T'as qu'à venir avec moi, on pourra –  
\- Laisse, le coupa son frère d'un ton trop définitif pour que Sam insiste. Laisse tomber, ok ? C'était pas important de toute façon. D'accord ?

Dean le fixe, droit dans les yeux, jusqu'à ce qu'il marmonne un d'accord pas vraiment motivé.

Et puis, en silence, ils rentrent chez John.

.

 _C'est pas pour ça_ , avait-il eu envie de lui hurler, avouant par là qu'il ne s'agissait pas juste de partir – mais il n'est pas certain de pouvoir promettre une aussi jolie fin à son frère que cette lettre de Darthmouth et ses lignes emblasonnées qui scellent le courrier.

Mais c'est normal, tenta-t-il de se convaincre en montant dans sa chambre à pas lourds après le dîner – Sam est brillant, et il aurait tort de ne pas essayer. Le Chef veut l'envoyer à la fac de toute façon, alors le mettre devant la lettre d'acceptation d'une des universités de l'Ivy League, c'est… _C'est culotté_ , admettait volontiers Dean, mais ça pouvait marcher.

Si l'un d'eux pouvait se tirer de Laurence, Kansas, c'était plus Sam que lui.

Parfois, Dean se demandait si son père n'allait pas défaire dans la nuit les rares avancées qu'il parvenait à faire sur sa voiture dans la journée; et puis, réfléchissant bien, se disait que ce n'était simplement pas possible. Il aurait vu – et le Chef est peut-être terrible, mais pas comme ça. Il respecte vachement le travail des autres, quand c'est quelque chose qu'il approuve.

Et John Winchester approuve énormément que son ainé retape la voiture de sa jeunesse.

Dean aimerait simplement que John Winchester approuve aussi leurs choix; et que Sam puisse finalement tenter son coup avec Novak sans craindre quoique ce soit.

\- Bonne nuit ! Lança-t-il à la volée depuis l'embrasure de porte de sa chambre.


	3. (pomme-vanille)

C'est un vieux pot de compote. Pomme-vanille, quelque chose du genre – pas qu'on puisse encore sentir le parfum dedans, le verre n'est pas vraiment doué pour retenir les odeurs, et l'étiquette a salement blanchi là où elle ne s'est pas juste décollée.

 _Peut-être pomme-fraise, c'était la préférée de Sam_ , y réfléchit-il en la reposant sur l'armoire de leur ancienne chambre.

Missouri était au courant, évidemment chaque jeudi où ils allaient chez elle, Dean laissait une enveloppe en papier brun dans les mains de l'ancienne voisine qui se chargeait de tout rassembler dans un pot de compote.

 _C'est nul_ , s'était répété Dean des milliers de fois, incapable de voir au de-là du couvercle impeccablement vissé par-dessus l'absence de son fric. _C'est tellement_ nul, avait-il insisté jusqu'à s'en faire piquer les yeux de larmes de rage maladroitement contenues même dans l'hypothèse où la voiture serait réparée cet été, _tout ça_ , ce n'était pas suffisant pour dépasser les frontières du Kansas et espérer vivre.

Des fois, Dean se demande s'il n'aurait pas du juste suivre Lisa le soir où elle est passée lui dire qu'elle partait, et où, son sac de sport sur l'épaule, il n'avait su que lui dire bon voyage. Elle lui a écrit depuis Los Angeles, la carte arrivée y a pas trois jours partie depuis deux ans, Lisa a un gosse, et une baraque – son job paie bien. _Tout va bien_.

 _C'est possible_ , lui criait le petit tas de cartes postales cachées tout au fond du premier tiroir de sa table de chevet.

\- _Dean !_

C'est samedi.

Ce qui veut dire qu'il est de petit-déj, de vaisselle, et que la maison sera désertée à neuf heures tapantes. Ils déposeront Sam à la bibliothèque avant de partir pour la casse auto, et si Dieu le veut, John se laissera peut-être tenter par le café aquatique et les burgers au cheddar du diner du coin. Ce n'est plus pareil depuis que Jo et Helen sont parties, évidemment – Helen faisait des supers croque madame, déposant les œufs au plat sur le pain de mie devant Sam et lui, accoudés au comptoir, leurs fourchettes déjà dans les mains et salivant d'avance à l'odeur du beurre bruni dans la poêle, du pain grillé et du bacon logé entre les deux tranches.

 _On appelle ça un croque madame_ , leur avait expliqué Helen en salant puis poivrant leurs plats, _parce que l'œuf a la forme d'un chapeau. Juste comme ça_ , avait-elle ajouté en perçant le jaune qui dégoulina baveux sur le croque madame.

Ils avaient droit à un verre de thé glacé avec une rondelle de citron, qu'ils suçotaient toujours en premier avant de faire tourner leurs pailles dans les trop grands verres du diner, faisant tinter les glaçons avant de boire précautionneusement leurs premières gorgées pour ne rien renverser.

\- J'arrive ! Cria-t-il en retour, allongé sur son lit tout habillé.

Ses chaussures pendaient mollement de ses pieds, mal lacées l'eau coulait encore dans la salle de bain, et il avait fait griller le bon nombre de toasts avant de remonter s'habiller. La bouteille de jus de fruit était sortie du frigo depuis assez longtemps pour ne plus avoir le goût infâme des choses trop froides. Le café ne serait pas assez fort, comme toujours il avait rajouté la margarine à la liste de course qui pendait sur le frigo, retenue par un de ces magnets en forme de cible que la NRA avait distribués au stand de tir l'été dernier.

John l'attendait au bas des escaliers, les clés du pick-up virevoltant entre ses doigts il avait des miettes de toast au bord des lèvres et une tâche de graisse sur le bord de sa chemise.

\- Sam va à la bibli avec les gamins Novak, ils ont appelé – mange un bout et on y va, mon grand, lui expliqua-t-il en le guidant vers la cuisine, sa paume moite reposant lourdement sur son épaule. Tu lui laisses la vaisselle, Dean…

Punition propre pour ne pas avoir cru utile de prévenir.

Avec de la chance, dans son énervement contre Sam, il laisserait son après-midi à Dean.

\- Prends un encas, on va avoir pas mal de boulot, lui précisa John, adossé au comptoir de la cuisine, son journal dans les mains et sa tasse fumante posée à côté de lui.

Ça lui rappelle la fois où Sam avait discrètement jeté un paquet de thé vert dans le caddie et où John avait confondu leurs tasses, distrait par les résultats du dernier match local, posées côte à côte sur la table.

Il avait tout mis à la poubelle sans un mot, même la tasse.

\- Allez, traîne pas – au boulot, l'appela John depuis l'entrée, piétinant devant la porte.  
\- J'arrive –

Il lui reste un bon morceau de toast à finir qu'il a coincé entre ses dents le temps d'enfiler sa veste, et Sam déboule en haut des escaliers avec une serviette sur la tête.

\- Bonne journée, leur lance-t-il en essayant de ne pas paraître trop crispé.

John est déjà dehors.

\- Tu fermeras derrière toi en partant, Sammy, lui cria-t-il depuis l'allée devant la maison. Dean, tu conduis, lui signifia-t-il en s'installant à la place du mort.  
\- A ce soir, Sam, salua-t-il son frère à la va-vite, refermant la porte de chez derrière lui.

Il entraperçoit une décapotable rose dans son rétroviseur et essaie de ne pas rester trop longuement arrêté au stop du bout de leur rue c'est sûrement la bagnole de Milton, rose comme ça, a-t-il envie de se moquer.

Il l'imagine bien, avec ses robes patineuses et ses souliers cirés, le cuir vintage de la voiture lui brûlant les fesses un jour d'été où elle n'aurait pas pensé à rabattre la capote ; ils ont sûrement des lunettes de soleil de créateurs, et elle un sac de marque.

Comme ça, ils n'ont l'air que d'à moitié posséder la ville.

\- Tu les connais bien, les Novak, non ?

Dean hausse les épaules, cachant son agacement.

\- Un peu, répond-t-il sans s'avancer. Le frère de Cas – Gabe – était au lycée avec moi, ajoute-t-il sans réfléchir.  
\- Je vois, fait John en hochant la tête, sa fenêtre grande ouverte.

Il n'y a qu'un quart d'heure jusqu'à la casse auto, qu'ils passent en silence.

.

Anna n'est pas une grande fan des mois d'été.

 _Le printemps, par contre_ , avait-elle décidé en enfilant un cardigan crème par-dessus sa robe bleue en coton, _ça va encore._

\- Anna, s'agaçait Castiel depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes, assis sur l'ottoman de l'entrée, ses chaussures déjà lacées et ses lunettes de soleil entre ses doigts.  
\- Je me mets juste une pince, soupira-t-elle en s'arrêtant devant le grand miroir juste derrière son cousin. Décale-toi, tu veux ?

Cas décida plutôt de se lever, s'avançant jusqu'à l'étagère d'où pendaient toutes leurs clés de voiture il prend celles d'Anna, avec leurs perles rondes si semblables à des bonbons, et fait de son mieux pour ignorer le godemichet violet miniature qui orne le trousseau de Gabriel.

\- C'est mieux que les bites en pâte à sel qu'il nous avait fait faire en colo, tu te rappelles ? Lui lança Anna, ayant suivi son regard. La mono' était hors d'elle… Tu voulais conduire ? Lui demande-t-elle en voyant les clés dans ses mains.  
\- Pas spécialement, hasarde-t-il en déposant le tout dans la paume ouverte de sa cousine. Est-ce que ce sont ses lunettes ?

Anna hoche la tête, son sourire dévoilant ses dents trop blanches.

\- Il est parti niquer chez son indienne, ça va pas lui manquer.  
\- _Anna_ –  
\- C'est bon, Cas, lui chuchote-t-elle avec au moins autant de véhémence, l'attirant brusquement vers le garage. Fais pas ta mijaurée, je suis sûre qu'avec ton Winchester –  
\- Anna, insista-t-il de nouveau, libérant son poignet de ses serres, est-ce qu'on peut y aller ?

Arrêtée par la platitude de son ton, elle resta interdite un moment, son visage insondable à travers les larges verres fumés des lunettes de son frère.

\- Je conduis, lâcha-t-elle comme une évidence en se dirigeant vers la Chevrolet.

.

Sam les attend assis sur les marches du perron lorsqu'ils arrivent, et c'est presque comme un film – ils tournent leurs visages à demi mangé par des lunettes de soleil type mouche, baissent le nez pour les laisser glisser plus bas et l'observent de concert par-dessus leurs verres sombres.

\- Tu montes ? L'appelle Milton depuis le siège conducteur.

Il attrape la lanière de son sac et le jette derrière avant d'enjamber la portière.

\- C'est… exigu, ne peut-il s'empêcher de remarquer à voix haute, cherchant la meilleure façon d'installer ses jambes.  
\- Ce n'est jamais que dix minutes de voiture, relativisa Anna en enclenchant l'accélérateur. Il paraît que ton frère retape une vieille Impala ?  
\- Oui, répondit Sam en criant par-dessus le bruit du moteur. Il pense avoir fini cet été !  
\- S'il a besoin d'outils, on a ce qu'il faut pour les vieilles chevrolet à la maison, lui proposa poliment Castiel en se tournant à demi vers lui.

\- Ce serait sympa, le remercia-t-il, se promettant d'en toucher deux mots à Dean.

Il s'y connaissait un peu en voiture, et sachant celle qui se terrait dans leur garage c'était dur d'ignorer le modèle de celle-ci une Cabriolet Bel Air de 1957. La peinture avait un peu vieilli mais le rouge rosâtre d'origine semblait tenir la route. Le cuir était neuf et le tableau de bord si coloré que c'était difficile de ne pas y penser comme à une voiture de fille.

C'est ce que Dean aurait dit.

 _Le noir_ , aurait répliqué Sam, moqueur, _c'est vrai que c'est vachement plus viril._

\- On est à combien de kilomètres de l'océan, déjà ? Leur demanda innocemment Anna.  
\- Trop, jaillit la réponse.  
\- Si tu vises le plus près, intervint Sam, fronçant les sourcils et calculant déjà, c'est sûrement la Nouvelle-Orléans. Donc pas loin de dix, douze heures.

Castiel laissa échapper un sifflement admiratif.

\- Clinton Lake a l'air plus faisable, marmonna-t-il se rasseyant face à la route.  
\- Peut-être – peut-être qu'on peut y aller cet aprem' ? Tenta Sam en se penchant entre Anna et Cas.  
\- On pourrait tenter un barbecue, supposa Anna en haussant les épaules. Invite ton frère, comme ça on pourra lui dire pour les outils et sa voiture ?  
\- Il travaille aujourd'hui, lui répondit Sam, gêné. Et puis c'est samedi, il risque d'y avoir pas mal de monde à Clinton…

Clinton est une petite ville en bordure de Lawrence, entourée par un lac qui porte le même nom, et par un parc qui porte le même nom il faut traverser le parc à pied pour atteindre la zone de baignade, qui sera sûrement envahie de moustiques et d'enfants.

La différence ? Aucune.

Sam hausse les épaules, laissant sa phrase en suspens. Dean n'aurait sûrement pas dit non à une bière les pieds dans l'eau fraîche après une journée à la casse, mais John n'allait probablement pas le laisser crapahuter avec les cousins Novak quand il lui restait quelques après-midis à rendre.

\- Si ton paternel vous donne la permission, on peut y aller que ce soir. Non ? Insiste-t-elle malgré tout.  
\- Je peux l'appeler, lui accorde Sam en inspirant longuement, discrètement par le nez.

Appeler John, un samedi.

\- Anna ? Hasarda soudain Cas. Pourquoi ne pas demander à Gabriel ?  
\- Gabe ? Répéta-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils derrière ses lunettes de soleil volées. Ah, comprit-elle soudain. Tu veux qu'il fasse son tour d'adulte responsable, « ne vous en faites pas je vous le ramène direct après le bal de promo, vierge et sans rayures » ? Le singea-t-elle.  
\- Ça peut marcher, renchérit Castiel.  
\- Ça peut, admit Anna en se tournant à demi vers Sam. Ça marche pour toi, Sam ?

Il leur sourit d'un air gamin, totalement convaincu.

\- Ça marche !

John Winchester n'avait qu'à bien se tenir.

.


	4. (Cardinalis cardinalis)

Il ne fait pas très chaud – ce n'est jamais qu'Avril – malgré tout, Dean doit avouer que le soleil tape sacrément fort.

Bobby était parti chercher deux épaves sur la Nationale aux alentours de midi; un accident, pas joli d'après ce que Dean avait entendu à la radio. Ils sauraient tout de suite en voyant l'état des voitures, mais si aucune des deux n'étaient nécessaires pour l'expertise immédiate des flics, c'était sûrement que tout le monde était vivant et que les assurances viendraient faire leur boulot directement à la casse qui joue parfois le rôle de garage, de ce côté-ci de la ville.

John ou Bobby rachèteraient et démonteraient les carcasses. Dean se servirait en pièces.

C'est un samedi remarquablement ordinaire – il y a déjà des bières supplémentaires dans le freezer, à attendre leur tour. L'arrivée d'eau de la cour goutte dans un bidon en plastique qu'ils ont éventré en deux l'été dernier pour que le sol arrête d'éponger la fuite; Dean s'y arrête sur le chemin de l'entrepôt quand il a quelque chose à aller y chercher, et se passe un filet d'eau tiède sur la nuque. Son tee-shirt est trempé autant de ça que de sueur, et la poussière brune à ses pieds vient s'y coller comme une seconde peau piquante, qui le gratte jusqu'à sa douche.

 _Vivement Juin_ , pestait-il parfois en sentant le vent encore trop frais glisser contre ses fringues mouillées. Il pourrait enlever son tee-shirt, profiter de la chaleur, et ne pas craindre un petit rhume que son père soignerait comme s'il avait encore six ans; trop de couettes sur son lit, les tasses fumantes de grog épicé sur sa table de chevet, et ça durait deux, trois jours jusqu'à ce que John passe le petit malade à Missouri ou à Bobby.

Enfin, à la _nouvelle_ copine de Bobby, qui est depuis devenue sa femme.

Bref, ce n'est qu'un autre de ces samedis, (a)typiques, qui lui fera peut-être économiser deux cent dollars et quelques après-midis.

.

John le jauge de loin, son fils, le combiné pressé tout contre son oreille; Bobby n'a pas besoin de savoir qui l'appelle pour deviner que c'est mauvais. Ça pue, comme dirait Joddie en s'essuyant les mains sur le torchon usé de la cuisine.

Il est cinq heures. Il y a trois bières dans le frigo, et dans ses doigts encore gras d'huile de moteur glisse le décapsuleur orange qu'il garde dans le pot à clés, près de l'entrée.

Joddie avait invité Missouri Mosley, l'autre jour, pour un café; ils s'étaient salués d'un signe de tête laconique, lui montant à l'étage pour se doucher, et elle avec ses doigts boudinés de bagues en or étreignant sa tasse, assise à la table en chêne de la cuisine sur laquelle Joddie avait installé une toile cirée pour éviter les tâches. La même Joddie qui lui fait laver ses mains, enlever son alliance, et mettre de la crème hydratante norvégienne tous les soirs avant d'aller se coucher – cette Joddie, sa _femme_ , a invité la mère Mosley dans sa maison.

Et elle était pas contente.

 _C'est à propos de Dean_ , s'était-elle présentée dans toute sa colère explosive.

C'est toujours à propos de Dean, s'était-il fait la réflexion, et maintenant, face à John qui tient son téléphone comme un forcené, ça a l'air plus vrai que jamais.

.

Debout pieds nus dans l'herbe, Anna observait Cas sous ses cils en buvant une autre gorgée de punch rhum-agrumes. Des petits morceaux de bananes flottaient paresseusement à la surface de son verre avec des pétales jaunes, bleues ou violettes qui étaient, apparemment, _comestibles_.

Gabriel a en ramené un saladier entier, et il a aussi ramené Dean Winchester.

\- Un pote à moi qui fait ça – une petite merveille, était-il parti à raconter leur tendant à chacun un gobelet.  
\- Quelqu'un qu'on connaît ?  
\- Hm, oui, confirma Gabriel en avalant une gorgée. Benny. Si, _Benny_ , insista-t-il en voyant Dean froncer les sourcils. Il était dans l'équipe de foot, pas quarterback par contre, mais un de ceux qui vont dans la mêlée, c'est sûr… J'sais plus, laissa-t-il tomber. Il s'est foutu un genou en vrac' à la dernière saison, et maintenant il est barman à Kansas City.

Dean laissa échapper un sifflement admiratif.

Le nom ne lui disait pas grand-chose, mais il revoyait bien les visages des membres de l'équipe de foot du lycée. Le type devait être une des armoires à glace du groupe, en arrière des autres mais toujours assez grand pour qu'on le repère de loin, les mains dans les poches avec cette négligence facile, assurée, cet air cool se dégageant de lui avec un naturel qui laissait envieux.

Qu'est-ce qui ne laissait pas envieux dans l'équipe de foot du lycée, de toute façon ?

Ok, les vestiaires collectifs étaient un inconvénient majeur, et le fait que leur mascotte soit un cardinal rouge ( _Cardinalis cardinalis_ ) n'était pas vraiment l'icône la plus classe du siècle – au-delà de ça, Dean avait du mal à ne pas ressentir une jalousie crasse à la vue de la franche camaraderie entre les garçons de l'équipe, leurs accolades moqueuses, leurs sweats coordonnés tout en rouge et les jolies filles qui gravitaient autour d'eux.

Sam lui avait vomi des statistiques à peine rassurantes un jour où il l'avait surpris à discuter avec le coach, pour peut-être entrer dans l'équipe à la mi-saison.

 _En moyenne, les équipes dont la tenue est rouge ont environ 10% de chance de plus de gagner._

 _Un couple sur deux qui s'est rencontré au lycée, se sera quitté avant leur troisième année de mariage – mais si on se marie pas, je suppose qu'on reste ensemble pour toujours._

 _Jolie malédiction_ , avait-il sifflé en lâchant son frère pour rentrer à pieds.

Le coach l'avait remercié de son attention, mais arrivé en dernière année il pouvait juste espérer ranger l'équipement et nettoyer les protections; il avait osé la carte du gentil garçon bosseur, mécano, parce qu'il n'était pas rare qu'un prof ou deux coincé sur le parking lui demande un coup de main, histoire de faire démarrer leurs vieilles machines.

Finalement, Dean avait bien compris que prendre la place de quelqu'un d'un peu plus prometteur, qui pourrait taper dans l'œil des recruteurs d'équipes pro du coin, ce n'était pas envisageable.

Alors, entendre le frangin de Castiel Novak lui expliquer qu'un semi-quaterback était devenu barman en ville, ça le laissait un peu sans avis.

\- Faut qu'on passe le voir, un de ces soirs, exhale Gabriel en tendant sa cigarette allumée à Anna.

Il n'approuve pas, ça se voit – Castiel non plus. Ça n'empêche pas Milton de poser ses lèvres tout au bord, comme par peur de se brûler, et lui de suivre des yeux la marque incandescente et son sillage de cendres.

\- Et pourquoi pas ce soir ? Leur souffle-t-elle, un sourcil roux haussé haut dans cette moue provocatrice qu'elle adore.

Son index tapote la longueur de la clope entre ses doigts, et la cendre en tombe, se noie dans l'herbe verte et grasse des bords du lac; Dean préfère faire comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendue, tout dans cette fille criait problème et l'autorisation du Chef ne s'étendait pas jusqu'à une virée en ville.

Une lueur dangereuse s'allume dans le regard de Gabriel, son sourire tenté caché derrière son gobelet rouge; une pâquerette est installée sur son oreille gauche, tête légèrement pendante, ses pétales plus si blanches – elle a l'air morte de rire après une blague qu'elle seule a entendue.

\- Miss Milton, je ne suis pas sûr que votre père apprécie nos escapades, lui répondit-il, joueur, s'approchant d'elle, passant un bras par-dessus ses épaules nues.

Elle a lâché son petit gilet blanc de fille sage, et ses lunettes de soleil sont remontées sur le haut de sa tête, emmêlée dans ses mèches rouges.

\- Escapades ? Releva-t-elle en se dégageant, trempant ses doigts dans le punch pour récupérer un morceau de banane y flottant. Je ne crois pas qu'on puisse encore les appeler comme ça, Gabe.

Dos à lui, elle offrit une belle grimace de dégoût à Dean et vint se tenir à côté de lui, essuyant ses doigts poisseux sur le bas de sa robe et mâchant avec une lenteur sentencieuse la rondelle de banane; lui, il n'avait pas osé y toucher. La glacière et ses quelques bières haut de gamme lui avaient suffi, et Sam – Sam s'était laissé aller à goûter dans le verre de Novak, mais aucun d'eux n'était décidé à prendre ce risque si le Chef se mettait à sentir leurs haleines avant de les faire entrer.

Et il n'y avait aucun doute qu'une découverte déplaisante les laisserait dormir dehors.

\- On pourrait prendre la Chevrolet, insista-t-elle, plus bas, ses lèvres tout contre son verre.

Dean hausse les épaules, pas intéressé.

Il n'aime pas vraiment Anna Milton et le feu sauvage qui court dans ses veines d'ado, ses joues encore rondes d'une enfance grasse et nantie; les bracelets qui chantent à ses poignets pourraient lui payer une voiture _neuve_.

Mais non, Anna Milton ne veut que _sortir en ville_ , avec le frère aîné d'un copain de classe.

Il l'imagine déjà jaser à ses copines, lundi, le rose sur ses lèvres encore brillant car pas totalement sec – _je suis sortie avec Dean Winchester, samedi soir._ Dean l'avoue sans se mentir, c'est une idée qu'il aime bien et qui chatouille son orgueil – mais il n'a pas la caisse, pas le fric.

Et il est venu ce soir pour se tremper les pieds dans la flotte.

\- Allez, Dean, s'y essaie-t-elle encore laçant ses doigts dans les siens, minaudant contre son bras, son menton presque posé sur son épaule; il peut sentir la pression tenue de ses petits seins contre son bras, qu'elle presse là avec envie.

\- Non, _merci_ , lui répond-t-il, et la sécheresse est râpeuse sur sa langue et lui rappelle son père.

Et de la même façon, il a envie d'attraper Sam et de s'enfuir de ce nid de vipères.

.

\- Alors quoi, tu n'aimes pas notre cousine ?

Il aurait voulu croire que la question moqueuse de Gabriel venait des heures plus tard – mais ce n'étaient rien que des minutes, et d'autres encore viendraient. Le frère de Castiel partageait avec lui et Anna ce curieux air immaculé qu'ils portaient comme une auréole, avec leurs yeux aux couleurs perçantes, la façon dont toute leur attitude semblait sortir droit d'un guide book pour jeune dorée cherchant liberté.

Ils ont ce goût d'incertain, de vieille mécanique mal huilée – ça n'en termine pas de le mettre sur les nerfs.

\- Non, merci, refuse-t-il poliment la cigarette entière que lui tend Gabriel.

Il l'allume pour lui à la place, et s'assoit en tailleur dans l'herbe.

\- Tu devrais quand même goûter le punch, tenta-t-il, ses lunettes de soleil tombantes sur son nez, la pâquerette disparue et son regard perdu au fond du verre. Il est vraiment pas fort, et de toute façon, on vous ramène…

Il osa un regard vers Anna, par-dessus son épaule, qui riait aux éclats avec quelques uns des amis que Gabriel avait ramenés.

\- Ou _je_ vous ramène, vu comme c'est parti… Ton paternel m'a donné jusqu'à dix-neuf heures, grand maximum. J'ai entendu dix-huit, donc on ne va pas trop faire attendre le monsieur, lui souffla-t-il en le regardant par-dessus la ligne droite de ses lunettes, la manche de sa veste en cuir remontée au-dessus de sa montre.

En silence, Dean termina sa bière.

.

\- Hey, Sam.

C'est Dean. Il a remis ses chaussettes, et il revient chercher son cadet; au loin, Gabriel joue avec les clés de la Dodge, ce monstre noir de carrosserie qui crachote ses poumons dans le garage à chaque départ en trombe, ou qui, à défaut, leur fait vomir les leurs.

Le regard affamé de Dean avait dû en dévorer chaque courbe, chaque bruit; _il n'a pas dû en voir beaucoup dans sa casse du Kansas_ , n'avait-il pas pu s'empêcher de remarquer, sans en souffler un mot à Samuel. Enorme avait été son premier mot lorsque la Dodge Challenger s'était frayée un chemin jusqu'au parking, leurs frères à bord.

\- Déjà ?

Dean acquiesce, et pose sa bière vide sur la table de pique-nique. Ce n'était pas prévu qu'ils mangent là, même si Sam avait déjà la main partie dans un paquet de chips.

\- C'est ce que ton frère a réussi à nous négocier, lui fit Dean, ses mains enfoncées jusqu'au fond de ses poches.

Ensemble, ils suivent du regard la grande silhouette dégingandée de Sam qui va mettre ses ordures à la poubelle, c'est-à-dire le paquet de chips aux oignons qu'il a terminé pratiquement sans aide, et le gobelet de Cas dans lequel il a pioché quelques violettes et bu quelques gorgées en cachette.

Il espérait secrètement que l'odeur d'oignons cache celle, plus capiteuse, de l'alcool de fruits qu'ils avaient bu.

\- Ce Benny, avait-il soudain sorti pendant leur conversation, il est vraiment bon. Ce punch –  
\- Est une petite perfection à lui seul, oui, avait-il conclu à sa place.

Mais rien qu'entendre Anna leur proposer d'y aller, en ville, d'aller au Wayward Son profiter des cocktails exotiques de Benny et de ses acrobaties au shaker, Sam s'était figé, coupant court à leur discussion animée sur la Guerre de Sécession (au programme d'histoire cette année). Il avait suivi sa cousine du regard jusqu'à ce que l'idée retombe, et après ça, l'autre Winchester se tenait déjà devant eux.

Sa terrible annonce au bord des lèvres.

Cas a envie de leur dire que c'est pire que de la prison – mais il sait aussi que John Winchester n'est pas quelqu'un qu'on double, pas quand ça concerne ses fils, et qu'abuser du peu de mou qu'il a donné à leurs laisses serait un petit suicide.

\- C'était un super aprem', merci pour tout, les salua Sam en partant, toujours aussi poli –

 _A lundi_ , crut-il lire sur ses lèvres avant qu'il ne disparaisse jusqu'à la voiture sombre de Gabriel.


End file.
